Enigmatic Soul
by KasaneMikufan865
Summary: Leslie was a sane fangirl. But when she takes a trip to Amestris, her mental sanity begins to slip away. Rated T for violence and swearing. Will probably be Envy/OC
1. Prologue

**I really shouldn't be writing anymore stories right now, seeing as how I have so many unfinished ones, but I'll still make some more.**

**Prologue  
**

I sat on the park bench, umbrella in one hand, and my green notebook in the other. The park was silent save for the sound of the rain pouring down on the sidewalk. I looked up at the gray sky, then back down, and began to write in my notebook. I always wrote in my notebook when I felt sad or an odd feeling because I had been writing a story in there. I shifted my umbrella to cover to notebook as a few drops of rain fell onto the pages.

* * *

After a few minutes or so of writing, I looked back up at the sky and saw a light orange tint to the gray clouds. I closed the notebook, put the pen in the side and started for home.

The streets were completely void of people as I headed home, lost in my own thoughts. The sound of a car approaching warned me for a split second and it splashed me with the water that had been in the gutter. I sighed and continued on. My mother would be furious that I had already ruined my uniform. And at the beginning of the year too!

I looked down at the sidewalk and smiled inwardly to myself. At least I still had that DVD of my favorite anime, Fullmetal Alchemist. I wasn't like most stereotypical fangirls. I could keep my sanity and I accepted the fact that the characters weren't real. But then again, it never hurt anyone to dream, right?

"I'm home." I said as I walked through the front door and closed my umbrella.

"Leslie!" My mother cried out. "You stay on the mat outside until you're dry! I don't want any mud or water inside this house."

"Yes, mother." I said and sat on the front porch in one of the old dusty plastic chairs my family had owned since my older sister, Carla, was born. Luckily, the porch had a covering so I could sit there a while. Although there probably would be a bit of mud on the back of my skirt but that could always go into the wash. I stared up at the sky as the sun set behind the city's buildings, but the rain did not go away. With a pang in my heart, I remembered that this day, one year ago, my dog that Carla and I had named Captain Jack Sparrow Bower Smith, had died.

"It's a bad day for rain…" I trailed off as I noticed I was dry and headed back inside.

**_Writer's Comments_**

**Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was short.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**1**_

As I was walking home that afternoon in the rainy month of April, I received a text from my mother.

_Leslie,_ it read, _come home right now._

_ Why?_ I typed back.

_Some people here said that you've won a contest of sorts._ She texted back a few minutes later. A look of confusion crossed my face. I'd never entered any contests except writing contest; and the only prizes from that were money around seventy-five to a hundred dollars.

"Hey, Irene." I said to my friend who was walking home with me.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I gotta go on ahead. See you tomorrow, okay?"

"Kay, See you." We waved goodbye as I dashed off. As I approached my home, I saw a bright red bus outside the driveway. I opened the door to see my mom standing by some people wearing blue uniforms that were strangely familiar.

"Hey, Mom." I smiled.

"Hi, Leslie." She smiled back. "These people said you won something."

"Uh, yeah." I nervously said. "What sort of contest did I enter anyways?"

"Your name was randomly drawn from a list of students from your school." One of the people, a blond-haired woman, said.

"Oh!" I blinked. "So, what did I win?"

"Come with us to the bus and you'll see." The woman smirked.

"Wait," I backed up. "Mom, you're okay with this?"

"Yup!" She smiled. "They already told me what it was. You're going to love it!"

"Well, what is it?" I asked, opening the door as the people walked me outside to the bus. I heard a clap of thunder and everything went dark for a few moments until I found myself standing in a completely white place with a figure outline with a messy black.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked. The figure gave me a wide grin.

"You know." It said, sound like a mix between a man and a woman.

"No I- I cut myself off as I realized. "Wait, you're that Truth guy from that show Fullmetal Alchemist."

"How right you are!" Truth smirked.

"Why am I here?" I asked. "I didn't do anything against that Alchemic law stuff, did I?"

"None of that!" Truth smiled. "You're here because, I want to play a game." I stiffened.

"It isn't gonna be like those Saw movies, is it?" I asked.

"No. More like a test of survival in a world different from yours."

"So, since I'm in the Gate." I paused. "What do I have to give up?" No response. "Well?"

"Find out for yourself." I felt various tiny hands grabbing me. I struggled against their grip since I hated being touched. Truth smiled as I was pulled into gaping darkness.

I awoke to find myself in a dark alleyway. I looked around. _When the hell did I get here?_ I asked myself. I tried to remember, but found that I couldn't.

"What?" I said. "What did- Then a memory flashed by. I was pulled into the gate by those hands. Before that, I was outside a red bus with… Who was I with? I smacked myself. This is what I had taken away; my memory. I found an abandoned piece of paper and quickly pulled a spare pencil out of my pocket and hastily scrawled myself a letter.

_Leslie,_

_ By the time you read this, you will probably have forgotten. You didn't choose to forget. Your name is Leslie. You are sixteen years old and your best friend is Irene Hartvord. You were taken here by the Truth and lost your memory. Don't_

_Damnit! _I swore at myself. _What was I not supposed to do?_ I felt myself grow weary as I saw a slightly hunchbacked figure walk into the alley.

"Well," the figure said in a familiar male voice. "What do we have here?" _Who is that?_ I thought for a minute and then I realized.

_Greed!_ I nearly cried out. I felt my knees buckle as I crumpled to the floor and other figures came in.

"Did you find her?" I heard another voice. _Gluttony…_

"Sure did!" Greed said with a smile in his voice. A slim, muscled figure walked towards me, having somewhat of a palm tree-like head of hair. _Envy…_

"Well, Leslie." Envy smirked. "Looks like going through the Gate took quite a toll on you." He gave my hair a harsh tug. I winced, but didn't cry out. "Get up!" He ordered. I wanted to obey, but my legs wouldn't cooperate. Envy gave a huff and slung me over his shoulder. "I've got her." He said. "Let's go before the people start coming out." There was a slight pause before Envy started moving. I felt myself slipping away into the darkness that engulfed my vision.

**Writer's Comments**

**Thank you for reading and sorry for the wait!**


End file.
